Buzz Lightyear/Gallery
Figures BuzzFigure.png|Buzz's figure. Disney-infinity-playset-132214 w1000.jpg|Buzz and Jessie in the Toy Story in Space Play Set pack. PTRUCA1-17022608dt.jpg|Crystal Buzz Lightyear and Crystal Lightning McQueen in the Race to Space Toy Box Pack. Buzz-sprite-a03f28e8028c09470c5781d34db83d8f.png|A 360 degree view of Buzz's figure. protobuzz.png|The prototype of Buzz's figure. Artwork RegularBuzz.png|Regular Buzz CrystalBuzz.png|Crystal Buzz GlowBuzz.png|Glow Buzz Buzz Lightyear.png 3.0Originals.png|Buzz along with other Disney Originals Disney-infinity-buzz-artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork of Buzz riding the Beastly Bicycle. SamNielson Infinity Buzz2.jpg|Concept art of Buzz. SamNielson Infinity RoundHeads2.jpg|Early concept art (pre-''Infinity'') of Buzz, Jasmine, and Iron Man. Buzz Concept.jpeg|Buzz's concept art. Disney Concept 19.jpg|Concept art of Buzz on the Alien Planet. Disney Concept 41.jpg|Concept art of Buzz and the Goo Volcano. Disney Concept 50.jpg|Concept art of Buzz, a Large Toy Story Tree, and scrapped goo-shooting creatures. Disney Concept 166.jpg|Concept art of Buzz inside of a building. Disney Concept 167.jpg|Concept art of Buzz inside of a building. Disney Concept 70.jpg|Early concept art of Buzz and the Disney Infinity Hub. Disney Concept 26.jpg|Concept art of Buzz battling Zurg and Zurgbots. Disney Concept 56.jpg|Concept art of Buzz inside of the Combat Simulator. Disney Concept 52.jpg|Concept art of Buzz on the inside of the Goo Volcano. Tumblr o71ha3ZmMf1rbqsyko9 540.jpg|A piece of promotional artwork for 'Disney Infinity 2.0'' featuring Buzz. Media Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story File:BuzzToyStory3.png|Buzz in Toy Story 3 Screenshots Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 6.jpeg|Jessie with Buzz in a parody of a famous painting. DI Hero2.jpg|Buzz riding Bullseye. File:BuzzInGame.jpg|Buzz using the Lightyear Jet and Star Command Blaster Falling.jpg Greatglitteringgalaxies.png Iwillgetyou.jpg Disney infinity 17.jpeg|Buzz using his jetpack to fly through a Ring of Fire. Disney infinity toy box screenshot 14 full.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 13 full.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 12 full.jpg Haltwhogoesthere.png Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 11.jpeg|Buzz railsliding. Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 13.jpeg Ka-waazy.png LooksLikeWe'veGotVisitors.PNG|Buzz in the reveal trailer for Disney Infinity 3.0. Ooooooooooo.PNG|Buzz in the reveal trailer for Disney Infinity 3.0. Crystal Buzz Starcommand.png|Crystal Buzz with Mrs. Incredible, Mike, and Jack Sparrow. Buzznrex.jpeg|Buzz and Rex in the play set. Viewhalloo.png|Buzz riding Bullseye. Disney-infinity 6.png ToyBox Grand Prix Creation 8.png|Buzz driving the Light Runner. Buzz Swampmobile.png Heylookitsapie.png Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 8.jpeg Edna's Modes Helicopter.png Toy box buddies.png CaptionThis.png|Buzz flying using his jetpack. HB 2.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 15 full.jpg|Syndrome, Dash, and Mr. Incredible forming a pyramid in the Toy Box. I-s3n5pzR-XL.jpg|Buzz flying the Recognizer. Stitch-toyboximage.jpg ToyBox 4.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters11.jpg Disney infinity 122.jpg P&F ToyBox 2.png Whoa!.jpeg|Buzz with the Star Command Blaster in the Toy Story in Space Play Set. Disney-infinity-toy-story-claw thumbnail.png|Buzz with the Buzz Lightyear Alien. Irefusetocallitwhatyouexpect.png|Buzz pushing a Giant Snowball. Disney-Infinity-Holiday-characters-6.jpg|Buzz driving Ralph's Wrecking Truck. Funfunfun.png|Buzz sliding down a rail. WoodyZurgbots.png|Buzz fightning Zurgbots with the Star Command Blaster. Couplescruise.png|Buzz and Jessie driving the Autopia Car. Disney-Infinity-Holiday-characters-8.jpg|Buzz, Wreck-It Ralph, Sulley, and Rapunzel in Toy Box. Disney-Infinity-Toy-Box-Capture-Zurg-2.png|A miniature Buzz carrying an Alien Emperor Zurg in the Capture Zurg! featured toy box. ToyStoryInSpace4.jpg|Buzz, Hamm, and Rex in the play set. Web full Frontierland.png|Buzz using his jetpack. Runmickeyrun.png|Buzz flying with his jetpack. Tonto railslide.jpeg|Buzz sliding down a rail. Buzz Blastin Mini Zurgbots.jpg|Buzz blasting Mini Zurgbots with the Star Command Blaster. Cosmicplatformer2.jpg|Buzz driving a Stunt Buggy. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride.jpg|Buzz driving Mr. Toad's Motorcar. Mickey kandy kart.png|Buzz driving Cinderella's Coach. DTH Infinity Logo.jpg|Buzz in Disney Treasure Hunt Why isthisa figure.jpeg|Buzz driving the Light Runner. JbcGw0h08eQP9d.png|Buzz when summoned via a hack. JbxA77SSvDdM5X.png|Buzz when summoned via a hack. Jbey6kuh07hUsh.png|Buzz when summoned via a hack. Buzz Model.jpeg|Buzz's in-game model. Buzz_Lightyear_Skills.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Skills Videos File:Disney_Infinity_Buzz_Lightyear File:Disney Infinity - Buzz Lightyear Character Gameplay - Series 2 Category:Galleries